Fairy Tail's Prophet
by jaythebaconator
Summary: He died, but then he came back. Through sheer luck, he was given a second chance that no one could refuse. After losing everything our OC is given a loving family known as the guild named Fairy Tail. Please Favourite/Follow/Review


Fairy Tail's Prophet Chapter 1

Fairy Tail, a wizard's guild that takes in almost anyone and has strange events happens routinely. The impossible can and will happen here. Nearly every member has a tragic backstory to tell.

Abraham, an average sized thirteen year old with hazel eyes and short hair, was at a piano playing some classical music. He was in his teacher's house, a modest one story building

A man wearing a suit and with a thick beard came in the room and greeted Abraham.

"Abraham, how goes your practicing? I can't believe a baker's son is so good at music!"

"Very good cantor, I can't wait to play for everyone once we are liberated. I'll give them a good show." Abraham smiled at the cantor. Abraham's parents are bakers in the village, but since Abraham is so good at the piano, they decided that he should stay with the cantor to learn music as he already is a master baker. Abraham made good friends with the cantor's son who he became good friends with named Irving.

"I'll be getting some 'groceries' now. Continue your good work. Your classical pieces are great." Abraham smiled at the compliment. He decided to take a break and look out the window.

He saw a group of kids trying to beat up his absent minded friend, Irving. He was around sixteen years old and slightly taller than average. He had tan skin, gray eyes and brown long hair. Irving never payed attention when things got physical, and still won the fights with what looked drunken boxing. Watching people getting beaten by him was always a good laugh. When everyone around Irving was down, he walked towards the direction of Abraham's house and opened the door.

"Abe, I was walking over here and noticed some beautiful flowers, and I found some money on the ground all of the sudden. I found myself gazing at the clouds and when I was done, you would never guess! I found a bunch of people joining me on the ground, but they were bruised and seemed unconscious. Weird right?"

Giving off a hearty laugh, Abraham told him what he saw out of his window. Irving joined his laugh.

"Ever since you read that book on china and kung Fu during Purim, you became an unintentional martial arts master."

"It didn't help that I was a little tipsy at the time too."

Irving began emptying his bag. He pulled out several hatchets, small knives and some wine bottles with soaked rags at the end. Abraham looked relieved as Irving got exactly what was asked.

"I know how you dislike fighting and that you would rather play your piano. But this is necessary."

Abraham sighed and looked at the calendar. September 3rd, 1942, it was the day the Germans would deport them to the camps.

"Let's get to our positions and wait for the signal to attack. It'll be just like that Native American book you read. The book about The Mohicans during the French and Indian war."

"You're right, let's go." Abraham and Irving went outside of the house and hid behind some buildings near the entrance of the small ghetto which a good majority of the townspeople were confined in. They waited several hours until they saw some trucks roll in. Soldiers came out and more trucks came in. Soon they saw the council building on fire, which was the signal.

Abraham, Irving, and several others lit some rags on some wine bottles on fire and threw them at the direction of the trucks.

They caught several soldiers in the inferno and ran towards the entrance of the ghetto. Abraham saw some soldiers readying their guns, so he threw another lit bottle at them. The soldiers were caught in the blaze and were running like madmen. Abraham hate seeing them like this, even though he had no choice. He turned away and ran with Irving outside of the village.

"Stop!" a soldier shouted surprising Irving and Abraham. He was right in front of them and pointing his rifle straight at Abraham. Before he could shoot, Irving kicked the rifle up in the air, he crouched and using palmed the soldier straight in the solar plexus. Abraham swung his hatchet at the man's leg incapacitating him because he didn't want to kill.

The duo ran past the incapacitated soldier and to a river. Fellow villagers with them were getting shot and falling. It felt like they were being led down a trap. Abraham looked back to the village and saw what he thought hell looked were everywhere on the ground, the village was scorched.

Once they reached the river, it was only Irving and Abraham left. They met many soldiers that started to circle them. Knowing they were beat, the duo let their weapons go and raised their hands.

The commander was a blonde woman who stood taller than average with blue eyes that looked like they were lusting for blood. Irving looked at her nervously and thought he saw a break in the circle of soldiers by the river. He made a dash for the opening by the water, but the woman caught him and threw him to the ground. She put her boot on Irving's back and put pressure down. Irving winced in pain.

The commander shouted an order and brought out the prisoners. She was in a sadistic mood today as the ghetto was supposed to just cooperate being deported to their death camps. Abraham and Irving gasped as they recognized the cantor as one of them. The blonde woman pulled out a pistol and took aim at the prisoners. One by one, each person was shot in the head and fell into the river. With each shot, the commander laughed like she was possessed by the devil, with each splash she smiled.

When the last prisoner fell, she turned her attention to Abraham and Irving. She pointed her pistol down and shot Irving in the back twice. Blood splattered each time, staining her uniform and the skin on her face. A pool of blood formed around Irving.

Irving's body was shaking; he coughed blood and turned towards Abraham. He had tears in his eyes and tried talking, but coughed up more blood. He tried again and Abraham managed to hear a whisper.

"I wish I could have travelled the world…" Abraham had known of his friend's dream for a long time, but Irving couldn't travel because of the ghetto. Irving's eyes closed one last time with a look of peace on his face. Abraham knew he would go to a better place.

The blonde woman smiled at her work. Her soldiers were laughing. She turned her attention to Abraham and walked up to him. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Abraham gasped and collapsed. He grabbed at her ankles, but let go as she kicked him in the face. The force made him flip over. She shot him all over his stomach. Everything went hazy.

"I wish I could have given a magical recital for my loved ones…" Abraham made his last wish as he closed his eyes. Everything was over.

The German soldiers were just about to drag their bodies into the river, but suddenly, they began to glow a golden aura. The two boys began to dissipate into light. They had to shield their eyes from being blinded by the shower of golden light.

**In Purgatory**

Abraham woke up in a wooden chair in a white room. Next to him was Irving in a similar chair. Abraham noticed that Irving still looked bloody. He looked down and noticed he too was stained with red fluid.

"Irving, I think we're dead."

"I think so too."

All of the sudden. A man with robes appeared before him. He explained that he was God, and that he left human kind by itself and just watched. He said that he was horrified about what was happening in Europe now.

"In total, about six million of your people would die in this event. I cannot interfere anymore, but I can give people with unfulfilled wishes a second chance. You, Irving, can go to China and Japan, but I'll send you there in about forty years, but time doesn't pass in this realm. Abraham, you will get sent to a world filled with magic. I'll give you an updated form of magic called **Holy Creation Magic **and **Requip: the muse.**"

God held his hands to the heads of both Abraham and Irving and a warm golden light emanated from his hands.

"So you will drop me off in a place called Jusenkyo. Sounds good to me." Irving didn't know anything about the cursed spring and god gave a little chuckle."

"I just gave you some necessary information to survive in your new paths. Never forget your old life and keep your traditions. When you get to your new places, you'll get a communication device so you can still keep in contact and a copy of the Holy Scriptures. You'll see each other again. You'll be reincarnated shortly in your original bodies."

Two golden doors opened in front of the boys. "Until next time my friend." The two friends gave each other a giant hug. Once the two separated, they each got a radio like device and a scroll. They each took a collective breath and walked through their respective doors.

Year x778

Two girls were facing off behind the famous guild Fairy Tail. Both were thirteen, one had long white hair tied in a ponytail with a bow and Goth clothes, the other had her scarlet hair tied in a braid and was wearing a chest plate and a long skirt. Both glared at each other. A crowd of fellow guild mates were looking at the standoff with great fear. These two were the two strongest female mages in the guild.

"Gramps, what happened between these two now, they never actually fight seriously." A boy asked, than started taking off his shirt for no apparent reason.

"Gray, Erza bought an expensive strawberry cake, Mirajane took it and ate it in one bite right in front of her face." The short bald guild master named Makarov responded.

"Gray, your clothes." A girl with brown hair tied in ponytail told a now startled Gray as he started looking for his clothes. A boy with pink hair started laughing at him, so they started their miniature brawl behind everyone else.

The main fight began. The white haired girl, named Mirajane, turned her arms into scaled claws while Erza requiped her **Black Wing Armor** which gave her a pair of wings. It gives the user increased offense.

"Everyone, I learned how to summon without keys. This will end our rivalry Erza!" Mira opened a book and started chanting.

"She never got this to work before, I'm worried should just stick with her** Takeover: Satan soul.**" A boy wearing a suit with white hair told his sister, who too had white hair and a small dress. She took his hand and gripped it hard. Mirajane has practiced this spell for a while with no success, but this time her eyes were filled with confidence.

As she was chanting, a light rain started. "_May those in line for reincarnation in purgatory reawaken!" _Mira finished chanting in an ancient language, and a golden light in the shape of a door appeared in front of her.

"I won't have to do any hard work after all, my summon will take care of all of it." Mira gave a cocky grin.

Erza requiped into her normal armor. "I have a certain feeling that I won't need to any advantage here."

The rain grew heavier as the door of light started to open. What came out certainly surprised everyone. A boy that looked like he was around thirteen years old stumbled out. He was wearing a bloodied shirt that was in tatters. His eyes were hazel and had short brown hair and he was wearing a skull-cap of sorts. The door shut and he collapsed on the ground. Everyone was shocked, until Mirajane ran up to him feeling somewhat responsible for this happening.

'Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen. When I found this book, the merchant said it would summon demons, not people.' She felt the kids pulse. 'Good, he's alive. But he needs medical attention.'

"Erza, lets postpone this match, this kid needs help." Mirajane looked at the kid with a worried expression. She picked him up and ran to the infirmary.

**In the infirmary:**

'Where am I? God said I would be reincarnated shortly, but I didn't think I would keep my original wounded.'

'Why am I in a bed, and where did these bandages come from?' Noticing someone sitting at the side of his bed, the boy looked at her. Mirajane felt a movement in the bed and sat up from her chair and looked at him.

The boy got really flustered when Mira got up.

"Do you like what you see." Mira teased the boy.

'God was right, they do speak a different language, but I'm glad he made it so I understand it, too bad I can't communicate.' Abraham shied away from the girl. He had enough bad experience with woman and didn't find it comforting to see one after how he died.

He pointed towards her clothes, then pointed at an old fashioned dress that appeared at out of looked at herself and realizing she was not leaving much to the imagination wearing short shorts and her stomach fully exposed.

"Get used to it; I'm not the only one who dresses like this. Can you speak? Where are you from?" Mira looked him straight in the eye and gave a serious expression. Abe shook his head.

'Her eyes look like the sky right after sunset when there is still some light left to make the sky look dark blue…'

'she doesn't know where Lakhva is. heck this continent looks weird.' Abe blankly stared at a map with a tilted head. Mira gave him a sympathetic look and responded.

"You're in the country of Fiore and the town you're in is called Magnolia Town. My name is Mirajane, what's yours?"

Abraham got out his scriptures and opened the book to the pointed to his name and thanked his parents that he was named after someone in the book.

"I'll get the guild master to explain everything to you." Mira walked out of the room. Everyone in the guild noticed her walk out. She went towards Makarov.

"Master, Can you talk to him, I don't think he's from anywhere in Earthland." Mira told Makarov who was sitting on a stool.

"Ok, we'll bring that book of yours to translate that spell. You were only able to read it because of the transliteration. It's written in very strange characters. I have some questions of my own."

"That may be a problem, he doesn't speak."

"I'll get my answers still."

Makarov got off his stool and walked with Mira to the infirmary.

They walked toward the bed with Abraham in it. He was sitting up and looked amazed to find a man that short. Mira and Makarov got chairs to sit on. Makarov pulled out a map of Earthland.

"Abraham, I'm Makarov. Can you point out where you are from?"

Abraham looked at the map, but was immediately confused. 'God did transport me to a different dimension! I don't recognize any of the countries.'

Abraham just shook his head at the map. to make things easier, Makarov just touched Abraham's forehead and held Mira's hand. **Memories.** A warm feeling wrapped around the trio. not before long, they suddenly they looked paler and more mature after seeing his last few days in his old world.

" You were dead, and reincarnated with some help from Mira over here." Makarov stated.

Makarov made a deal."Abraham, seeing that you have magic, why don't you join our wizard's guild?" Abraham thought this over and nodded.

"Where would he stay after he recovers?" Mira asked. Makarov told him to wait. He took Mirajane outside the infirmary.

"Mira, he lost his family and most of his people. He even developed a minor fear of woman. I think it would be best if he stayed with you and your siblings." Makarov stated. He expected some resistance.

"I'll have to ask Lisanna and Elfman, I'm not the only one in my house. It would be good if he could do something useful though." Mira gave her typical response. Out of nowhere, Elfman and Lisanna came out from hiding behind a barrel.

"Mira-nee, we are taking him in and that's final. You resurrected him. You saw his memories! How could we not help him?" Lisanna scolded her sister. Elfman nodded shyly in agreement.

All of the sudden, they heard the sound of a piano in the infirmary. It played a haunting melody that showed pain and sorrow, yet was strangely beautiful. It made them think of clear night skies and a full bright moon. The siblings and Makarov moved back into the infirmary and saw Abraham at cherry wood piano playing. Tears were rolling from his eyes as the shock of what happened in the past several hours hit him.

Mira and her siblings walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder when he was done playing. His posture sunk and turned around to see a blushing Mirajane. He immediately looked back at the piano with his face turning pale and tears still running from his eyes.

'Why do I find crying boys cute?' Mira thought to herself hearing his skills, she decided that he could stay with them.

"You need a place to stay right? Why not stay with my siblings and me? We have more than enough space." She gave him a reassuring hug and both her siblings joined in. Abraham stopped crying and looked at the three white haired siblings. He was already accepted. Makarov gave a smile.

Abraham smiled back in gratitude.

"Where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

Abraham took off his shirt and pointed to his heart and at the white hair of the siblings.

"White to show a clean slate, and over the heart to show that you have a new family that is full of love and acceptance. I like it." Makarov stamped him

"Hopefully you will be able to learn to speak our language soon. Or else." Mira glared at Abraham, who then shrunk back to his piano.


End file.
